The Gaston Problem
by Onigiri49
Summary: This powerpuff episode includes Donkey from Shrek and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Gaston think he's better than Buttercup and keeps ignoring her and Donkey wants to be a crime fighter and keeps annoying Buttercup. Read to find out what happens!


This powerpuff episode includes Donkey (from "Shrek") and Gaston (from "Beauty and the Beast"). This was a Creative Writing assignment to have various well known characters from cartoons, Disney movies or other fairy tales to write my very own fairy tale. Hope you enjoy it!

** The Gaston Problem**

"The city of Townsville!" The narrator begins. He clears his throat and starts again, "Excuse me, I mean: Once upon a time! There that's better… today we join Buttercup who has stumbled across a rather annoying donkey."

"No!" Buttercup yells. She has her arms crossed and floats a few feet above a sidewalk. Donkey trots up behind her.

"Oh, come on! Let me in on the fun!" Donkey pleads, "I won't even make a sound! I promise. I'll be a good crime fighter."

"No, you donkey! Just leave me alone!" she tells him.

Donkey appears unfazed, "So… you up for it or what?"

"Why are you following me, anyway?" she asks him, exasperated.

"Gotta love a flying girl," he grins, "Say, where are those other big-eyed sisters of yours?"

Buttercup sighs and mutters, "They're on an afternoon trip to some science museum in Citysville. It's the grand opening. Bubbles went along 'cause of some mall that's right next to it."

"Ohhh…" he looks around, "Nice place you got here. You got your swarm of people, got your little stores and stuff, got your big blue monster causing massive mayhem, got your –." Buttercup cuts him off.

"What? A monster!" She focuses her eyes and spots a monster yelling out in fury as he bites off the top of a building – he has a huge mouth of sharp gleaming teeth and several blue scales down his back.

"You! Stay here!" Buttercup orders Donkey as she takes flight into the sky towards the monster. "Hey, monster! You're about to get a punch of hurt!" She throws her arm back and rounds it up ready to deliver a powerful punch when a hook connected to some rope flies up into the sky and twirls around the monster's tail several times tying it up. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Buttercup asks looking down searching for whoever threw the hook-rope thingy.

Haughty laughteris heard below. A strong man with a proud look on his face speaks up, "You can go home little girl! Gaston has arrived; I will take over this monster here. No problem." He throws another hook-rope thingy that flies precisely up to the blue monster's nose tying it up as well before it has time to react. Now the monster tries to shake the things off as Buttercup flies down to the newcomer.

"Little girl!" She glares at him once she's at eye level, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm Buttercup of the heroic trio, the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Do you have any idea who **I** am?" Gaston speaksnot listening to her, "I'm a man among men… a superior and intimidating fellow. You stand no chance before me, kid."

"I don't care who you are. You just messed up my chance to pummel this monster!" she angrily tells him.

"My… what a temper. No matter, I believe we both know you need to leave," Gaston exclaims.

Taking this time to speak up, Donkey has come over to the two and voices his thoughts, "Uhh… guys? Your monster's walking away."

Both Gaston and Buttercup look up in surprise to see the monster is walking back to the water to go to Monster Isle… he appears to be struggling as he makes his way there.

"Oh great… now I missed my chance." Buttercup grumbles.

Gaston snorts and turns around to start walking away.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" Buttercup calls to him.

"You're not worth my time _hero_. I have better things to do than talk to a child."

Donkey watches Gaston leave then glances up at the irritated powerpuff. "Soo… that went well."

"The monster got away! That's not a good thing. If _he_ hadn't come along I'd have finished off that monster and –." Donkey interrupts.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I still think you're pretty cool." he smiles.

"Wow, thanks. Say, how'd you get here anyway?" Buttercup questions him.

"I don't know. I was sleeping one day and I woke up in this quaint little town like as if someone put me here or something," he wonders a bit then gets distracted, "Ooh, look at that volcano! What's that at the top?"

"Oh that? It's Mojo Jojo's Observatory… we kinda built it for him before we knew he was a bad monkey," Buttercup explains.

Donkey nods at this.

Suddenly there is a commotion heard behind them and a loud familiar voice rings out.

"People! I came to be appreciated! Appreciate my burliness!" Gaston yells out to the citizens. Some females quickly rush up to him and start "oohing" and "aahing".

"Oh, what now?" Buttercup flies over to the scene. Donkey trots up behind her to catch in on the action.

"Yes, yes. I eat five dozen eggs every morning," Gaston brags.

One woman giggles, "… how impressive," she comments as she feels his muscles along with the other females.

"Ooh. Big man has a way with the lad-ies!" Donkey exclaims with surprise.

"I'm so powerful that I get what I want when I want all the time," Gaston continues.

Buttercup cuts in, "That's going to change today."

Gaston turns around to see the powerpuff once again. He sighs, "Excuse me a moment my ladies while I take care of this little… _problem_." He looks at the green puff, "Now what did I say about leaving?"

"I want you out of my town. You've cause nothing but trouble."

"Now, now… you're just acting like your sister Blossom," he tells her.

"So what? Blossom's not here right now so **I **give the orders and I order you to get out!" Buttercup yells.

Gaston smiles smugly, "No."

"Why I oughta –." Gaston interrupts.

"Oh what cha gonna go? Beat me up?" he laughs scornfully as if she stands no chance.

"That _was _my plan." Buttercup replies simply.

"Gaston, please take me out on a date!" A woman exclaims. A few more requests come up from the others. Gaston turns his back on the powerpuff. "One at a time ladies. I'm sure I'll be able to go out with _all_ of you," he laughs once again leaving the powerpuff rejected.

Buttercup flies away and, again, Donkey follows her.

"Don't worry about him, Buttercup. I bet you could take him." Donkey assures her.

"Whatever. I know I can beat him. But why does he treat me like I'm nothing! I'm a powerpuff! Has he never heard of us, or something? Why is he here? I've never even _seen_ him before!" she complains.

"Okay, now you're obsessing over him. And remember… he did mention Blossom, so he knows about you guys. C'mon, how about we go stop that burglar who's running away down there?" Donkey suggests.

Buttercup sees the burglar. He has just come out of a bank that now is ringing its alarm. She grins at Donkey. "You know what? You're right. I'll take care of Gaston later. Come on, let's go stop that burglar!"

"All right! Burglar, dude, you're going down 'cause the 'A' team is here!" Donkey cheers.

By the end of the day both Buttercup _and _Donkey stopped the burglar, where Donkey kicked him with his hind legs, and Buttercup challenged Gaston to a strength contest – Buttercup won easily. Gaston, not admitting defeat, just exclaimed that he was wasting his time in Townsville, said "the chicks are ugly anyway", and walked out never to be seen again.

Now we find our two heroes sitting on the sofa in the powerpuff home.

"Boy," Donkey jumps off the couch, "did I have fun today! Got my kicking legs kicking. I feel like a new man!"

Buttercup raises a nonexistent eyebrow at him, "Oookay. Well, we_ did _have fun today didn't we?"

"Can't say we didn't. Anywho, it's time for me to hit the hay. Nice hangin' out with you powerpuff girl." Donkey leaves the house.

"Wait!" Buttercup goes outside with him. Donkey turns around, "I just wanted to say… you did a good job today. And… thanks for keeping me company. You weren't so annoying after all."

"Aww… that's sweet. Y'know, I'll come back and visit you. But I need to be on my way and find my buddy Shrek. Big guy's probably crazy missing me." Donkey trots away, "See ya later!"

Buttercup calls back quietly, "Yeah. Later." she sighs.

An hour later the Professor and her sisters come home.

Blossom and Bubbles open the door and zoom past Buttercup who's watching TV on the couch. "Hi Buttercup! Bye Buttercup!" They fly up to their room to look at what they've bought.

The Professor puts his things up and checks in on Buttercup.

"So, anything happen today?" he asks her.

"Oh you know. The usual. Some guy thought he was better than me, but I proved him wrong, got him outta town, and had a donkey help me fight crime today." She tells him.

"Wow… sounds like you sure had fun. Now, go on up. Your bedtime is soon," he reminds her.

"Sure thing, Professor." She turns off the television and goes up, but not without saying one last thing, "And I _did_ have fun today. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." She yawns and continues floating up the stairs as the Professor smiles.

** The End**

Please review!


End file.
